My Dream About The Wiggles
by Smegging Splendid
Summary: The Wiggles is an innocent children's TV show about four guys who dance and sing songs, and this is the strange dream I had about them ... rated M for killing and torture.


_NOTE: The names of my friends have been altered so I don't embarrass them, and this is what I remember happening in the dream and it's probably not 100% accurate!_

I was at a Wiggles concert with my friend Megg, and we were surrounded by screaming children. Suddenly, my friends Tash, Beth and Megan appeared.

"It's over!" Tash exclaimed dramatically.

"What's over?" I asked

"Miss Universe!" she said, waiting for a horrified reaction from me.

I laughed slightly in my confusion, and Beth and Megan glared at me as they started kissing.

Megg dragged me away from the scene and into the backstage area, where Jeff, Sam (Yuck, GREG FOREVER!), Murray and Anthony were standing in a line. Suddenly, Anthony punched Murray twice in the stomach and hit Jeff over the head. Sam stood there smiling at us with his best seedy face.

"Anthony has anger problems!" Murray said

"It's not nice to hit people, is it Anthony?" Jeff said

"It is when you hit Murray while he's in the bathroom, and he starts screaming and crying like a girl!" Anthony said proudly, and Murray started to cry loudly. Jeff and Anthony laughed, while Sam continued to stare at us with a creepy expression on his face.

"That's not funny!" Murray said, "We shouldn't be teaching children that it's funny to hit someone!"

Suddenly, the curtains opened and we were on the stage, but the crowd was gone. Anthony shoed us into a secret backstage room where the crowd were either being tortured (Nailed to the walls, locked in cages, being slowly crushed as the tubes they were tied up with filled with water and expanded, or poisoned with this strange drink) or some of them were being served a hot meal with waiters and waitresses on rollerblades. Anthony laughed evilly.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked, finally not staring at us.

"I captured the children!" Anthony exclaimed, and then he took an axe off the wall and chopped Jeff's head off. It rolled into one of the cages and a security man slammed it shut.

Anthony picked Megg and I up and put us at a table, where we were served a Japanese lunch.

"I wonder if there'll be Ramen." I said

"What's that?" Megg asked

"It's this broth thing … it's particularly nice if it's garlic flavoured."

"Oh … okay."

We went along the three tables, but there was no Ramen.

"There isn't even any sushi." Megg said disappointedly.

Suddenly, she was thrown into the cage with Jeff's head and I was tied up in tubes to be crushed. Next to me were Sam and some little girl.

I looked up to see Anthony beating Murray up and Murray crying. Sam had resumed staring at me with his creepy expression, and suddenly I realised he wasn't breathing and was going pale. I struggled to get free, and it was amazing how easy it was to escape. I saved the little girl, who opened a window and ran away, followed by some other escapees. I just left Sam, because Greg was the better Yellow Wiggle and I don't like Sam. I ran over to Megg, who was holding Jeff's head and throwing it up like a ball. The cage wasn't even locked and for some reason the security man was gone, so I let her out. We were stopped by Anthony.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. He was holding Murray up, who was covered in blood and looked both shocked and upset.

"Let them go." Murray said, and he got a punch in the face.

"You know what, I think you need anger management!" Murray said, and he called the security man over, who arrested Anthony and took him away in his police car. The kids who were alive cheered and had a party, and Murray miraculously got cleaned up and only had a few cuts and bruises to show for his beatings.

Megg and I leapt out the window, where we were confronted with Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword, and Dorothy and Henry the Octopus were on the ground, bleeding and obviously dead. They advanced on us … Luckily I woke up before they attacked!


End file.
